Set fire to the rain
by Dryadeh
Summary: Y en ese momento Karen comprendió que aquella noche en la cafetería en la que le habló del amor, de un amor que duele, que se te mete dentro y te despedaza, no se refería a Matt Murdock. Se refería a él. Spoilers de la S2 de Daredevil. Frank/Karen
No tengo ni idea de si existe el fandom de _Daredevil_ en pero aquí lo dejo :) Contiene spoilers de la S2, de hecho está situado poco después de la finale.

* * *

 **Set fire to the rain**

Los pasos de Karen resonaban contra la acera. De día, el bullicio inagotable de la Gran Manzana se los hubiera tragado, ocultándola en el anonimato, pero a esas horas de la noche parecían producir eco.

Había vuelto a quedarse hasta tarde en las oficinas del Bulletin, escribiendo en un artículo. En parte porque le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, en parte porque no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a su casa vacía.

Aquella noche era gélida. Una ráfaga de viento helado arrastró un puñado de hojas secas hasta una alcantarilla cercana y le abrió la gabardina. Karen se la abrochó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

No era por el frío. Ahí estaba, otra vez, la sensación de saberse observada. Miró por encima de su hombro, pero no había nadie a la vista. Aun así, apretó el paso y clavó los ojos en la acera. Giró a la derecha en la siguiente calle y luego a la izquierda.

Se paró.

No era una sensación. No se había vuelto una paranoica. Había alguien siguiéndola, al cobijo de la oscuridad. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada.

Y ahí estaba. Una silueta familiar, recortándose en las sombras que envolvían la azotea de un edificio cercano. Por un momento pensó en él, el diablo de Hell's Kitchen, en Matt… Pero el hombre que la observaba vestía un abrigo largo y negro y no ocultaba su rostro.

Sabía quién era. No en vano llevaba semanas imaginando que lo veía en cualquier parte, buscándolo en los rostros de la gente con la que se cruzaba.

Frank Castle, the Punisher.

Un fantasma.

La estaba mirando. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego Frank la saludó con un cabeceo y se alejó del borde la azotea, saliendo de su campo de visión.

Karen sabía que era su manera de decirle que subiera. Se quedó congelada en el sitio durante casi un minuto, decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. La última vez que se habían visto le había dicho a Frank que si apretaba el gatillo estaría muerto para ella.

Él había respondido que ya estaba muerto y poco después había asesinado a Schoonover. Nueva York, la policía, los medios… nadie sabía que vivía. Sólo ella.

Pero llevaba desde entonces intentando obligarse a actuar como si realmente hubiera muerto, tratando de no pensar en él… Si había aprendido algo de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses era que no debía confiar en nadie, aferrarse a nada, implicarse en problemas o causas que no eran suyas y preocuparse más por ellas que los propios interesados.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección a su casa, decidida a ignorar a Frank. Había tomado su decisión en aquella cabaña. Cuando cerró la puerta, no sólo declaró sus intenciones, también se despidió de ella.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando había recorrido apenas tres metros. Sus ojos se movieron solos a lo alto de la azotea, pero Frank no estaba a la vista. No obstante, sabía que seguía allí, aguardándola. Y estaba segura de que no era la primera noche que la espiaba. No podía darle carpetazo a ese extraño episodio de su vida si él seguía rondando por ella.

Se llevó las manos al pelo, indecisa, pero pronto la llenó la rabia. No tenía ningún derecho a seguirla. Él había tomado la decisión. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Por qué no la dejaba continuar con su vida? Después de la desaparición de Nelson&Murdock y de la revelación de Matt, las cosas ya eran bastante complicadas para ella. No necesitaba ni quería a Frank en esa mezcla.

Así que decidió dejárselo claro. Tomó aire y se acercó al edificio con paso decidido.

Encontró una puerta trasera en un pequeño callejón lateral. Estaba entreabierta, seguramente porque él se había encargado de ello. Karen la empujó y tomó la escaleras que había a la izquierda, iluminadas por las luces de emergencia.

Para cuando llegó a la azotea le faltaba el aliento, pero su enfado se había inflamado. Ahí estaba, subiendo a lo alto de un edificio en plena madrugada para hablar con un hombre que todo el mundo daba por muerto, única razón por la que la justicia no lo estaba buscando en ese mismo momento.

Quizás su etapa laboral en el mundo jurídico hubiese acabado, pero tenía bastante claro que estaba cometiendo un delito de encubrimiento por el mero hecho de no haber comunicado a las autoridades que el famoso The Punisher seguía vivo. Encontrarse con él a escondidas, sólo lo empeoraba.

Frank la estaba esperando, apoyado en uno de los conductos de ventilación que salpicaban la azotea. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, como si cemento que cubría el suelo atrapara toda su atención. Sin embargo, Karen sabía que la había oído llegar.

Inspiró, se subió el asa del bolso que había comenzado a resbalarle por el hombro, y se acercó a él.

—No sé por qué me estás espiando, pero quiero que pares de hacerlo.

Karen disparó a bocajarro. Eso era algo que había aprendido de él.

Frank no se inmutó, ni por sus palabras ni por su tono agresivo. Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella con calma, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

—No te estoy espiando, te estoy vigilando —dijo — ¿Te sorprende tanto? La mitad de las veces que nos hemos visto alguien estaba intentando matarte, pero está claro que no aprendes. No puedes evitar meter tus narices cuando algo huele mal…

Bueno, en eso debía darle la razón. La mitad de las veces que se habían visto, alguien intentaba matarla. Y en casi todas esas ocasiones, ese alguien había sido precisamente él. Por eso, Karen no podía dar crédito a su papel de ángel de la guarda, si es que eso era lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

—En primer lugar, no sé si crees que me estás protegiendo o algo por el estilo, pero no lo necesito. Y en segundo lugar, no sé de qué estás hablando…

Frank la interrumpió resoplando por sarcasmo. Se incorporó, irguiéndose en toda su altura, y de pronto la noche pareció hacerse más oscura.

—Vamos, Karen, nunca te he tratado como si fueras idiota. Págame con la misma moneda. Te hablo de Kandahar… No puedes dejar las cosas estar, ¿verdad? Siempre tienes que llegar al fondo del asunto, aunque eso te ponga en peligro. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Buscas una exclusiva para el Bulletin o es que no has acabado conmigo como dijiste hace unas semanas?

—¿Es que te preocupa lo que pueda descubrir? —contraatacó ella. No sentía que le debiera explicaciones y no pensaba dárselas. Lo único que quería era terminar con esa conversación y zanjar para siempre el asunto Frank Castle.

—Me preocupa que cabrees a alguien —Frank gesticulaba al hablar, acercándose cada vez más a ella. Karen sintió el impulso de retroceder, para mantener la distancia de seguridad entre ellos, pero no quería dejarle ver que sentía… ¿Qué sentía? No era miedo, no exactamente. O en todo caso, temía a Frank, no a The Punisher. —No todos los implicados están muertos. Maldita sea, Karen, no vas a averiguar nada. Y si lo haces… lo que encuentres no te va a gustar.

Él aguardó su respuesta, impaciente. Lo delataban sus gestos nerviosos y esa mirada que a un momento la rehuía y al otro se le clavaba hasta las entrañas.

Estaba inquieto. Temía lo que Karen podía descubrir sobre Kandahar. Lo cierto era que hasta el momento sólo se había encontrado con callejones sin salida y archivos confidenciales. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido allí, había sido algo gordo y había implicado a altos cargos del ejército. Pero a Karen no le interesaba la noticia, le interesaba la verdad.

Las palabras de Schoonover la habían obsesionado hasta que se puso a investigar.

—Supongo que tendré que vivir con ello —respondió, evasiva. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a intentar buscar una explicación más amable a las motivaciones de Frank. No buscaba algo que lo redimiera, algo que compensara su lado oscuro. Sólo quería saber qué era eso tan terrible en lo que había participado que no quería que ella se enterara. Después de todas las cosas que le había visto hacer, no creía que quedara nada que pudiera ser peor.

Al parecer, lo había. Y necesitaba saber. ¿Por qué? Porque Karen no soportaba las preguntas sin respuesta, al menos cuando se trataba de él.

Frank pareció exasperarse por su réplica. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, inquieto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Tienes que aceptar a las personas como son, no como te gustaría que fueran. Has visto lo peor de mí y no saliste corriendo. No, te quedaste y búscate una explicación. No siempre la hay.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—No eres la única que ha investigado un poco sobre el pasado. La diferencia entre los dos es que yo lo acepto. Las cosas que tú has hecho, las que yo he hecho… No busco redención, soy lo que soy.

Karen se sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un cubo de hielo por encima. No había contado con eso, con que él indagara en su pasado. Jamás se había planteado siquiera esa posibilidad. Rompía la dinámica de su relación. Era Karen la que siempre había intentado descubrirlo todo sobre él. Había llegado a colarse en su casa y robar una fotografía de su familia. Frank no se había enfadado, al contrario. Sin embargo, ella no podía pagarle con la misma moneda.

Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de todo lo que había arriesgado… Había puesto su futuro en peligro por él, más veces de las que podía recordar, pero nunca su pasado. Su pasado era suyo y demasiado doloroso para afrontarlo. Él no tenía ningún derecho a recordárselo y menos aún a darle su retorcida absolución. No obtenía ningún consuelo de que alguien como él le quitara importancia y la invitara a aceptar lo que había hecho, dejando atrás su culpa y sus traumas, porque no quería ser como él. No quería que dejaran de importarle las consecuencias.

Y desde luego, no quería hablar de su pasado, así que decidió que eso ya había durado demasiado. Le dejaría claro dónde podía meterse su paternalismo y sus consejos.

—Mira, no sé a dónde pretendes llegar, pero no voy a tener esta conversación y quiero que dejes de seguirme —le advirtió. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y el frío parecía haberla calado hasta los huesos. —Me voy.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia las escaleras por las que había llegado, pero la voz de Frank la detuvo antes de llegar.

—Ok, suéltalo.

Muy a su pesar, Karen no pudo evitar dar media vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

—¿El qué?

Frank tardó unos segundos que responder, mientras deshacía la distancia que ella había puesto entre los dos de un par de zancadas.

—La razón por la que estás enfadada conmigo —dijo, deteniéndose más cerca de Karen de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. En realidad, lo que le hubiera gustado sería no estar allí, o al menos que él no la mirara de esa forma. No como The Punisher, el justiciero o criminal según a quién le preguntaras. Tampoco como Castle, el marine condecorado y padre de familia.

Sino como Frank, sólo un hombre. Él mismo que había tarareado la canción que sonaba en la radio del coche de Karen la noche en que la llevó a aquella cafetería donde le habló del amor.

Ella se ajustó la gabardina –que ya estaba abrochada –y se subió la tira del bolso –que no se había caído-. Ganaba tiempo, tiempo para recordarse el único consejo de los que Frank le había dado que debía escuchar.

—Me dijiste que alejara de ti, que estabas muerto, así que he actuado en consecuencia. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Frank?

Él se acercó un poco más y Karen tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder. Estaba tan cerca que tapaba la luz de los focos que se repartían por algunos puntos de la azotea, haciendo que su rostro quedará en las sombras. Sólo podía intuir sus rasgos y ver el brillo oscuro de sus ojos. Era como mirar al fondo de un pozo en el que temías caer y ahogarte.

—Te vi en el puerto aquella noche, con la policía, esperando a que identificaran los cadáveres… Querías saber si estaba muerto. Estabas preocupada por mí.

Karen no pudo soportar ni un segundo más su mirada y fijó los ojos en las botas militares de Frank. Cuando respondió, lo hizo entre dientes, tratando de calmarse.

—Eso fue antes.

—¿Antes de qué?

—¡De que mataras a Schoonover! —a la mierda la calma, la contención. Ahora era ella la que buscaba los ojos de Frank, con la diferencia de que él no hacía nada por evitar su mirada —Te pedí que no lo hicieras, que no te convirtieras en el monstruo que todos creían que eras.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que necesito que me expliques. En los últimos meses he matado al menos a cincuenta bastardos, escoria humana de lo peor, y sin embargo, quisiste defenderme en el juicio, confiaste en mí cuando te dije que yo no había matado a Reyes, ni a Tepper; mentiste a la policía, escapaste de tu escolta para ayudarme… Entonces, ¿por qué matar al cabrón número cincuenta y uno, al principal responsable del asesinato de mi familia, me convierte en ese monstruo que nunca creíste que fuera?

—Porque creí… —Karen estuvo a punto de responder de manera impulsiva, pero en el último momento se contuvo. Lo hizo, no tanto por no desvelar lo que realmente sentía, como por evitar seguir por ese curso, sabiendo que no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Sólo a más decepción, desengaños y dolor — No importa, fue una estupidez.

Frank guardó silencio unos instantes, escrutándola con su mirada. Era como si estuviera observándola a través de la mirilla de su rifle, calculando la distancia, la desviación por el viento y la trayectoria del proyectil. Contando con todos los elementos para disparar una bala certera.

—Creíste que podrías pararme —dijo, al cabo, en voz baja y rasposa.

—No, no es eso —Karen negó con la cabeza y sonrió con desdén. No hacía a él, sino hacia sí misma —Creí que después de todo lo que arriesgue por ti, después de todo lo que pasamos… tal vez me escucharías. No estoy enfadada contigo, Frank, estoy enfadada conmigo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se implicaría con alguien que le disparó con una escopeta la primera vez que la vio?

En su segundo, las tornas cambiaron. Frank parecía sentirse incómodo, nervioso incluso. Tal vez culpable.

—Te dije que nunca estuviste en peligro, yo…

Karen le cortó. No quería oír otro discurso sobre su talento como francotirador y sobre cómo nunca en su vida había estado más segura que cuando él le había disparado.

—Por supuesto. Luego está lo de aquella vez que me usaste como cebo. Y al día siguiente embestiste mi coche conmigo dentro —ironizó —Dijiste que tengo que aceptar a las personas como son, no como me gustaría que fueran, y por eso no te culpo. Tú eres la clase de persona que no se detiene ante nada para lograr su objetivo y yo soy la clase de idiota que se preocupa por alguien así. Mejor dicho, lo era.

Durante unos segundos, Frank cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, se frotó el mentón con una mano y miró a todas partes menos a ella. Pero, al final, como si algo lo hubiera calmado repentinamente, abandonó todos sus tics nerviosos y la observó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Así que ya no te importo lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? —escupió, masticando las palabras —Por eso has estado investigando sobre Kandahar, por eso no le has dicho a nadie que estoy vivo…

Lo notaba en su tono y en su mirada. Frank creía haber dado con un hilo del que tirar, pero Karen no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Sencillamente no podía permitirse el coste emocional de volver a verse atrapada en el huracán Castle.

—Una vez me dijiste dos cosas que no he olvidado —replicó —Una, que la gente que está lo suficiente cerca de ti es la que tiene el poder para hacerte daño y, otra, que me alejara de ti. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ósea que me hiciste caso. Joder, probablemente sea la única persona en todo Nueva York que pueda decir eso —Frank rió, pero sin humor. Parecía exasperado y cada vez se acercaba más a Karen, como si pretendiera intimidarla. Era casi como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba —Dime, ¿seguiste mi consejo en todo? ¿En lo que respecta a Murdock?

Karen decidió que ya era suficiente. Frank no sólo había investigado sobre su pasado, sino que pretendía inmiscuirse en su vida personal. No había hablado de Matt ni siquiera con Foggy y Frank Castle era la última persona en el mundo con la que pensaba hacerlo.

Él la contemplaba, con el rostro inclinado sobre el suyo, esperando su respuesta. Las sombras desdibujaban sus rasgos pero Karen no creía haberle visto nunca antes en persona sin la cara deformada por las magulladuras. Sin embargo, no se recreó en ello.

En su lugar, cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva, preguntándose por qué no podía darse la vuelta y largarse sin más.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —declaró.

Su respuesta pareció incendiar a Frank. Fue como si su silueta creciera, tapando lo que había a su alrededor y absorbiendo todo el oxígeno. Karen tardó unos segundos en comprender que no era un efecto óptico: sencillamente estaba tan cerca de ella que nublaba todo su campo de visión y le respiraba en la cara, dejándola sin aire.

Ella hizo el amago de dar un paso atrás, pero Frank la sujetó por un codo, reteniéndola. Y de pronto, todo se precipitó.

—Lo es, porque quizás yo esté muerto para ti… pero tú eres la única persona que queda en este mundo que me importa.

—Frank, yo…

No tenía muy claro qué iba a decir y nunca lo sabría, porque Frank no la dejó acabar.

La silenció con un beso, sus labios, ásperos y secos, sobre los de Karen. La amordazó con una mano, apoyándose en la curva de su espalda para acercarla a él. La acalló con la lengua, que atravesó su exclamación de sorpresa y se enredó con la suya, para no dejarla ir.

Frank soltó su codo y usó su mano libre para cogerla por la barbilla, sin gentileza, con ganas, como dándose impulso para tomar un bocado todavía más grande ella.

No había rastro de la dulzura de los besos de Matt, de su delicadeza. Él la había besado como si fuese algo hermoso y frágil, una flor cuyos pétalos temiese arrugar si se dejaba llevar por las prisas. Había sido bonito, mágico… e insatisfactorio. Karen no era una flor, ni estaba hecha de cristal. No quería caricias sutiles ni paternalismos. Quería sentirse deseada, no admirada.

Frank no tenía esos miramientos. Él arrasaba: llegaba, veía y vencía. Sin preguntar, sin miramientos, a bocajarro. Su forma de besar era fiera, cortante, no admitía réplica. Karen sólo podía elegir entre dejarse llevar por la marea o ahogarse, así que sobrevivió, como siempre hacía.

Y después _vivió_ , como rara vez solía hacer. Paró de verse arrastrada, como un trozo de madera flotando en un mar de tormenta, y tomó las riendas. Se aferró las solapas del abrigo de Frank y le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu que él le demostraba. Pero aportó rabia, dolor y, sobre todo, un deseo largo tiempo reprimido que se desbordaba por todas partes ahora que lo dejaba salir.

Sus bocas bailaron durante minutos, tal vez horas. Y cuando al fin se apartaron, Karen tenía los labios doloridos y todavía sentía la lengua de Frank en su boca. Él se retiró un poco, lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero no la soltó. Ella tampoco a él.

—Si quieres que desparezca, lo haré —murmuró él —Dilo y será como si realmente hubiese muerto.

Karen sabía que hablaba en serio. Lo veía en la expresión dura de su rostro, lo notaba en la tensión de sus manos sobre ella. Frank nunca hacía promesas en vano. Si ella lo echaba de su vida, respetaría su decisión. Se convertiría realmente en el fantasma que se suponía que era y sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Frank Castle no era un loco, aunque no estaba cuerdo. No era malvado, pero tampoco bueno. Era culpable, y al mismo tiempo inocente. Y sobre todo, era lo último que Karen Page necesitaba en su vida.

Así que tomó aire y respondió.

—No, yo… no es eso lo que quiero.

Frank no le preguntó qué era lo que quería. Sólo sonrió, una sonrisa canalla, de profundos ojos oscuros, y volvió a besarla.

Y, en ese momento, Karen comprendió que aquella noche en la cafetería en la que le habló del amor, de un amor que duele, que se te mete dentro y te despedaza, no se refería a Matt Murdock. Se refería a él.

* * *

Qué puedo decir, caí con todo el equipo en la relación que tienen estos dos. Si ya la relación de Matt y Karen es poco sana, la de Frank y Karen alcanza otro nivel... y sin embargo me apasiona.  
Si alguien lo ha leído, agradecería conocer su opinión :).

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
